I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight
"I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight" is the eight episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 138th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on November 2, 2009. Julian agrees to go on a weekend camping trip but struggles to fit in with Nathan and the guys. Back in Tree Hill, Brooke and Haley spend Girl's Night doing a little bonding of their own, and Quinn helps Clay come to terms with a tragic loss. Meanwhile, Dan and Rachel's shared past catches up to them. Synopsis When the boys go camping in the woods, Julian proves to generously-hospitable tent-mate Nathan that a 'sissy city-type' can be of use too, as campfire-story-teller and even with Jamie, who after all doesn't always feel like copying super-daddy. Meanwhile the girls party reveals to Haley that Brooke and Quinn fed her space-cake for years, before a 'medium' stresses them all. Clayton stays at home with his late wife Sara's specter, and even after she leaves firmly turns temptress Quinn away. Dan has new nightmares about death and fatherhood. Memorable Quotes :"Who the hell is Julian?" ::Chuck Scolnik's confusion upon meeting Julian Baker for the first time. :"I'm not a guy's guy. I don't have homies." :"I don't think anyone has had homies since 1989." ::Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"When Hales was in high school she used to get really stressed about grades and tests, so we'd make her special brownies." :"Special brownies? What's in them?" :"You know, the usual: eggs, milk, brownie mix .... a little weed." :"Does she know that?" :"Nope." :"Looks like the boys aren't the only ones going on a trip tonight." ::Quinn James and Brooke Davis :"So Hales, Taylor's recipe calls for an eighth of grand daddy purple." :"What is that...some kind of breakfast cereal?" :"Not exacly.." :"Pot?!" :"Yup." :"I have to go throw up. I can't believe all these years you and Taylor were getting me high! I can't be doing this. I have a child!" :"Who's away for the weekend! You've had a rough few months... Who knew all these years tutor girl was actually stoner girl?" :"I'm so getting you back for this." ::Quinn James Haley James Scott andBrooke Davis :"You knew Jamie needed that.. how'd you know about the gate?" :"It's no big deal, I saw it while I was getting fire wood." :"95% of being a parent is instinct, and you've got great ones. You'll be a great parent when the time comes." ::Nathan Scott and Julian Baker :"Okay. If this is our last night on earth I just want you to know I am really glad we are spending it together." :"No, this is silly. You are just paranoid, we aren't hearing things it was just the brownies." :(both hear a noise) " It's coming from the closet." :"Oh this is ridiculous." :"Cuniculus." :"What?" :"Oryctolagus" :"Cuniculus!" :"That's what Zelda said!" :"Okay."(starts looking at phone and typing) :"Evil spirit, in the closet, here I come!" :"Wait! Oryctolagus Cuniculas, the latin word for (opens the closet) bunny rabbit." :"Huh! Zelda's a bitch!" ::Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott Voiceover Music *"Moving In Stereo" - The Cars *"Pass The Dutchie" - Musical Youth *"You Break Me Down" - Ryan Calhoun *"Feels Like The End" - '' Shane Alexander'' *"You've Got Some Nerve" - The Spies *"Inside These Lines" - Trent Dabbs *"Black Swan Song" - Athlete This episode's title originated from the song (I Just) Died In Your Arms, originally sung by Cutting Crew. Trivia *Millicent does not appear in this episode. *It is Sara's last episode. *The scene of Sara coming out of the pool and telling Clay how cute she always found him is a reference to the infamous pool fantasy from the 1982 comedy film Fast Times at Ridgemont High. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Sara Evans Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik